Pokemon Drabbles
by Chibiness-O-Yeahh
Summary: Little stories about my Pokemon X team. More inside. I do not own Pokemon in any shape or form. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Summary

_A/N: Explanation time!_

* * *

Summary

* * *

Okay, so this is going to be a collection of drabbles based on Pokemon I caught in Pokemon X. The trainer (me) will not be present in any of the drabbles, so y'know, pretend I'm off doing Pokemon Champion stuff or at the Looker Bureau or hanging with Calem and my other friends or something, okay? Okay. Although, I might be mentioned, but not much. Because it's not about me. Plus it would be awkward for me to write about myself.

Anyway.

The drabbles will be about my Pokemon and any mischief, fun, trouble etc. they get into while I'm away. The genre will range from humor to romance to hurt/comfort, so I'm just going to settle for one for the rating and what not of the story as a whole.

Also, if there are certain Pokemon that I've written about or mentioned that you would like to see more of, feel free to let me know and I will do my best to give them more screen time (reading time?) so don't be shy! Talk to me!

I will also be putting a list that shows the Pokemon that made an appearance in each drabble at the very end, just, well, because. And to help you get the names and Pokemon down better.

And make sure to tell me what you think in your reviews!

I have the first three drabbles done, so don't worry, I _will _post soon. This was just a preface/summary to kind of let you know what you're getting into. Okay?

We all good?

Yes?

Okay.


	2. Hunger Pains

_A/N: Alright, so here is drabble numero uno! I hope you enjoy it and I hope my writing isn't too horrible. So yeah. (:_

* * *

Drabble o1.

Hunger Pains

* * *

Joka staked out the kitchen from his spot in the shadows. He had concealed himself flawlessly, there was no way his opponent would see him.

Or so he hoped. Goodras aren't exactly known for their stealth.

Focusing on the task at hand, the slimy Pokemon peeked around the wall he was utilizing as his stake out spot and scanned the area for the umpteenth time.

The kitchen was empty of any life. The marble counters were wiped down, the white tile floor mopped clean. The pots and pans and spices were in their proper places. There were no smudges anywhere. Nothing was out of place.

Except for one plate full of delectable sweet and mint puffs sitting innocently on the island.

Perfectly untouched.

And no sign of the enemy.

Joka grinned to himself.

As sneakily as he possibly could, the Goodra emerged from his safe corner and sidled along the wall. He quickly dove behind the island and surveyed the area again. When he confirmed the coast was clear, he peeked over the top of the counter to see his delicious prize.

The sweet puffs, his favorite, were sitting there in their perfect, yummy glory.

Joka felt his mouth water.

Just as he slowly reached for one, a shadow emerged from nowhere and snagged all the sweet puffs off the plate in one swoop. With a cackle, the figure vanished.

Joka jumped back in shock, but recovered quickly after realizing his adversary had gotten the best of him again. He cursed loudly. "_Yokai_! Get back here with my sweets!"

A snicker drifted from around the corner. "Make me, snot boy," the voice sang.

The dragon frowned at the stupid nickname, unfortunately one of many. With a growl, the purple and green Pokemon gave chase. Joka rounded the corner and just barely caught the shadow ducking into one of the wide rooms on the left. When he reached said room, the culprit escaped through the connecting door to the large backyard. The Goodra chased the shadow through the backyard, up the porch, back into the house and down the hallway. Finally, the figure dove into the entertainment room.

When the dragon finally tumbled into the room, his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

Yokai, a sneaky Gengar, was lounging on one of the many bean bags scattered about the room, licking his fingers, pink icing smeared all over his lips. His grin was impossibly wide, wider than normal.

"Looks like you were too late, mucus face," the Gengar chortled.

"You jerkwad! Those were the last ones," Joka ground out while towering over his soon to be victim.

"Aw, poor little baby."

"Shut up! You don't even care for the sweet ones!" Joka wailed.

"I do when you try to eat them."

"You brat!"

"Pft, tell me something I don't know."

"That is _it_!" Joka roared and tackled the ghost, catching him by surprise. Yokai yelped and tumbled to the floor, bringing the gooey Pokemon with him. With a grin, the shadow Pokemon quickly untangled himself and flew off, laughing the whole way, his pursuer not far behind him.

In another room, a Froslass and Gourgeist were both bent over a cook book, looking for a new recipe to try.

They tore their eyes away from their book, looking up at the loud noises coming from outside the room to see two purple blurs barreling down the hallway, shouts of revenge and loud cackling left in their wake.

The Froslass shook her head. "I swear those two," she sighed.

Her companion snorted. "Tell me about it. At least they haven't started using their battle moves yet," the pumpkin Pokemon grumbled.

The sound of something being whipped repeatedly and a yelp sounded from somewhere in the large house and the two females glanced at each other.

"Did Joka just..?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was Power Whip. Way to jinx it, Kitkat," the ice lass said with a grin, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Bite me," Kitkat sassed.

The pink and brown Pokemon returned her attention to the cook book, eyes scanning over the pages. Looking for a new recipe wasn't nearly as fun as _actually_ making the product of said recipe. With a sigh, she resigned herself to looking through the pages, only to find nothing.

Fortunately though, she was proven wrong as she found a rather wonderful sounding recipe.

"Oh, Yuki! Look at this," she squealed to her smaller friend. The ice Pokemon, known as Yuki, bent over and scanned the page. Before she could comment, a loud crash was heard.

Yuki shook her head. "Juraki is going to kill them."

"_Again_."

As if on cue, a load roar sounded throughout the house.

"Looks like he found them," Yuki commented while trying to hide a smirk with a dainty hand.

The Gourgeist just laughed.

* * *

_Appearances by:_

_Joka the Goodra_

_Yokai the Gengar_

_Yuki the Froslass_

_Kitkat the Gourgeist_

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. Sparring

_A/N: Okay, so this is drabble number two and I'm kinda worried about this one. I've never written a fight scene before, so just, tell me if it even makes sense. Like, tell me if you can understand what's happening and if you can picture it in your head or not, okay? Alright, happy reading!_

* * *

Drabble o2.

Sparring

* * *

Out in the backyard, a Lucario and Medicham face off, each assessing the other.

Riku, the Lucario, watches his opponent balance on one foot, the other hanging in the air ready to step down at any moment in any direction. He knows that she is extremely nimble and moves with the grace of a dancer and while she may be fast, he was faster. He keeps his ruby eyes on his opponent, his friend and one of his three sparring partners, waiting for her to twitch, step, turn. _Anything_.

They had blocked off their psychic/aura reading abilities to make the battle more interesting. It was purely physical contact, nothing more. No extra senses or anything or they'd be called out on it by Fudo, a Gallade and the third of a total of four sparring partners, who had agreed to ref the match.

Chakrea watches the Lucario just as intently as he watches her. He stands with his feet apart, knees bent to brace for impact, and his hands in front of him with his palms down. His stance is strong, ready. She knows that while she is fast, so is he, she's just barely outmatched. His strength is also something to be wary of. Her pale, wiry arms may have muscle, but not as much as him. Honestly, the only thing she has on him is height, but that won't help her right now. She's being practicing so _hard_, she _has_ to play this right or she'll lose.

And she hates losing.

Taking a deep breath, Chakrea readies herself for her first attack.

Riku catches the movement and tenses.

Chakrea pushes off and goes flying forward, twisting her body mid-air and brings her foot down hard. Riku already has his hands up and blocks the kick, however, he didn't see Chakrea's next move coming. With the speed and grace Medichams are known for, Chakrea bends back and plants her hands on the ground and sends a low sweep at the Lucario's legs, knocking him into the air. Unfortunately for her, he recovers quickly, flipping out of her range before sprinting towards her and sending an elbow into her stomach. It knocks the breath out of her, but it she_ has_ to keep going and suddenly her and Riku are just a blur of kicks and punches, circling around each other in a deadly dance, only breaking apart to circle back and come flying at each other with full force.

Fudo watches silently from the side lines as his two close friends go at each other. Neither is gaining the upper hand or slowing down.

Beside him, Yami, Riku's best friend, and Yoru, a solemn Greninja, watch the sparring match unfold.

"Isn't Temari usually here?" Yami questioned, his bright teal eyes never leaving Riku and Chakrea.

"She had other plans for today," Fudo replied quietly. The last partner, Temari, had cancelled an hour before the time the four usually sparred. The Mienshao had said that Yasa and Tekina had needed her assistance, so she wouldn't be able to make it.

"Why aren't you sparring?" Yami asked after a moment of silence.

Fudo smiled a little at that. "Because Chakrea wanted to test herself against Riku to see how much she's improved," He replied, turning to look at the Zoroark who felt his stare and did the same.

Yami nodded in understanding, his eyes sliding back over to see that Riku had landed a harsh high kick to Chakrea's jaw that sent her stumbling backwards in shock. Taking the opening, Riku slammed his shoulder into her stomach, knocking her to the ground and pinned her there.

Fudo counted to five in his head before calling, "Chakrea's down! It's Riku's match."

The Medicham groaned.

"Man, not again."

Riku chuckled and helped pull her back up, steadying her when she began swaying. "You're getting better though, so you should be proud," the Lucario encouraged with a bright grin.

"Riku is right," Fudo said as he came to stand next to his friends, followed by Yami and Yoru. "You did extremely well and while you did not win, that is nothing to be ashamed of. It just means you have more to learn."

Chakrea smiled. "Thanks, Fudo."

With the sparring match done and over with, the group decided to head back and see if there might be any food left they could grab.

"Thank goodness, I'm starving," Riku whined.

Yami snorted and whacked the aura Pokemon on the head. "Seriously, when are you not?"

This caused Riku to launch into a long tirade about all the times that he had definitely _not _been hungry and how Yami was a big, tall jerk who had girly hair. Yami growled and gave chase and Riku ran, calling Yami girly names over his shoulder until he vanished into the house, the Zoroark hot on his heels.

Yoru, who had been silent the entire time, chuckled at the two's antics. "Let's go," he murmured, nodding his head in the direction of the house.

Fudo and Chakrea agreed and started towards the house, stirring up a conversation about their favorite fighting techniques and styles, while Yoru followed silently, smiling softly the whole time.

* * *

_Appearances by:_

_Riku the Lucario_

_Chakrea the Medicham_

_Fudo the Gallade_

_Yami the Zoroark_

_Yoru the Greninja_

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	4. Brother, My Brother

_A/N: Here's the third one! I don't really have much to say about this one, but I hope you like it. (:_

* * *

Drabble o3.

Brother, My Brother

* * *

Yasa sat on the counter in the kitchen, licking a spoonful of icing. The Gardevoir had been rather snacky all day and while she had been busy most of said day, she finally had time to just sit down and snack. Her dainty legs swung back and forth while she hummed a song, her head swaying from side to side.

"Oh, Yasa! There you are," gasped a high voice to her left. She turned to see Yuri, a Lilligant who was like a little sister to her, staring at her with wide eyes. "Is that icing?"

Yasa smiled. "It sure is, you want some?"

The smaller Pokemon nodded vigorously and proceeded to hop onto the same counter Yasa occupied. Yasa scooped some more icing onto the spoon before handing it to her friend.

Yuri moaned as the sweet taste of vanilla icing hit her taste buds. Yasa smiled gently and the two sat in comfortable silence, one eating and the other lost in thought, thinking about how she missed a certain Gallade.

Yasa was by no means a clingy girl, but there was a particular Pokemon that, given the chance, she would spend every waking moment with.

Fudo, her twin brother.

Fudo was the most kind and polite Pokemon she had ever known. He very rarely ever lost his temper, but when he did, you better scram. Some Pokemon, _ahem, Yokai, _had learned that the hard way.

Being the older of the two, although not by much being twins and all, he had always looked after her. It wasn't that he thought she was weak, it was just, well, that she was his _family_ and if anything bad were to happen to her, she just knew that he'd never forgive himself.

Being twins meant that they were extremely close and very in tuned to each other, although, being psychic probably helped. They were pretty much connected at the hip, except, she hadn't seen him all day.

_ At all._

And she didn't like it one bit. It probably bothered her more than it should have, but she was used to seeing him at least four or five times a day and it didn't feel right that she hadn't seen him once. She was slightly worried. They lived in the same house for Pete's sake! It shouldn't matter how huge the house was!

"Yasa?" Yuri's small voice questioned, bringing her back from her world of thoughts.

"Hm," she hummed, turning to look into the Lilligant's sunny orange eyes.

"You were frowning. Is something wrong?"

Yasa smiled at her friend's concern. "Yes, I just haven't seen Fudo all day." She pretended not to notice the small blush spread across her friend's face at the mention of her brother. She fought down her mischievous grin.

"O-oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll see him soon though! I uhm, have something to go do so I'll seeyoulatergottagobye," Yuri squeaked and practically flew out of the room.

The Gardevoir waited a minute before she burst out laughing.

"Oh man, she's just too much," she whispered to herself, grabbing the spoon and icing and putting them away. While most would have been weirded out that someone had a crush on their sibling, Yasa didn't really mind. However, she worried that Yuri would never get over her little crush on Fudo, despite the fact that her brother did not return the Lilligant's feelings.

"Who is?" came a familiar voice from the door.

Yasa looked up and smiled brightly at seeing her brother standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. Her worry from before melted away at the welcome sight.

"Fudo!" She yelled and launched herself at him, earning an 'oof' out of him before they went crashing to the floor. His chest rumbled with laughter.

"Why hello to you too, Yasa. I take it you missed me just as much as I missed you?" He questioned as they both slowly up-righted themselves.

"Of course," she smiled warmly. "So, what all have you been doing today?"

As the Gallade began to regale his sister with the wonders of how his day went, the two slowly made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room where some of their friends sat watching television.

Yasa noticed Yami and Aka, a feisty, female Delphox, fighting over the remote.

"Woman, give me the stupid remote! You've been watching this stupid drama for a _hour_!"

"And I'll continue to watch it until the marathon is over, so you can go find something else to do!"

"I swear if you don't give me the remote-"

"Are you seriously going to threaten me you arrogant-"

Yasa and Fudo shared a glance and grinned. They quickly exited the room and wandered the hallways, the two foxes' argument fading into the background. They finally settled on going into the library where it was most likely to be quiet.

Yasa seated herself at the window while her brother sat across from her in a cushioned chair by a wooden table covered in open cook books.

"Looks like Yuki and Kitkat are at it again," the emerald colored Pokemon commented softly and Yasa nodded with a giggle.

The two sat in comfortable silence before Yasa broke it with a soft, "I missed you today."

Fudo glanced up to see his sister's pale pink eyes staring at him. He smiled softly and stood to embrace the Gardevoir. Pulling his younger sister into a soft but firm hug, he murmured a soft, "I missed you two," and gently kissed her cheek.

* * *

_Appearances by:_

_Yasa the Gardevoir_

_Yuri the Lilligant_

_Fudo the Gallade_

_Yami the Zoroark_

_Aka the Delphox_

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	5. The Sound of Melodies

_A/N: Okay, so here is number four! Oh, the little bit about the trainer being a music junkie is totally true. I love music so much haha! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Happy reading!_

* * *

Drabble 04.

The Sound of Melodies

* * *

If there was one thing Kanjo enjoyed more than anything, it was sound.

Being blind was no walk in the park, it took him forever to get the hang of it despite being_ born_ blind and even now, he still had trouble. The little Deino hated it with a passion, especially since his self-confidence was pretty much at the lowest possible place. If he thought about it too much, it made him depressed. He wanted to see so badly, but his blindness, and the encouragement from his friends, helped him to appreciate other things that most took for granted.

And one of those wonderful things was sound.

He loved to listen to the sounds of his friends moving through the house, talking to each other, laughing, the sounds of just _existing._ As creepy as it sounds, he especially loved his friends' voices. They were all so different and unique and just totally _them._ From Yami's raspy and gruff voice to Yasa's soft, angelic voice to Shisen's smooth, deep voice, he loved them all. It was how he 'sees' his companions, his family. Everything about their personalities to the facial expressions that he can't see, he can hear in their voices.

He also loved the sounds of nature. The quiet rustling of leaves, water rushing by, the calls of the forest, it was all so beautiful.

Kanjo also developed a vast love for music.

His trainer was constantly playing music when she was home and kept an ipod on her person at all times. When she had introduced the small dragon to music, he had been so excited. Music was something he could truly get into. When he was alone, he would sing all his favorite songs and if allowed, he could talk about it for hours with the others.

And the best person to talk to about music, was Aka.

The fire fox would talk to him about music with just as much passion and love as the Deino did. They would talk genres, types, beats, lyrics, anything music related and even make suggestions. He loved it.

Music and sound was how he connected with the world.

Speaking of which, the soft lyrics floating through his headphones brought Kanjo back from his wandering thoughts.

The dark Pokemon smiled as he sat next to his music loving companion, both with an earbud in, listening to a soft, sweet song about dreams and wishes.

Aka sang along quietly, her strong, beautiful voice harmonizing with the original artist's voice, making it, in Kanjo's opinion, way better. The Deino swayed back and forth softly to the beat. He didn't have the guts to sing in front of people, so he sang along in his head.

Soon the song ended and another song, this one more upbeat, started to play. He heard rustling next to him and the heat coming from his fire friend disappeared.

Before he could panic, Aka spoke, her voice coming from directly in front of him.

"Hey, Kanjo, dance with me!"

"D-Dance? I can't dance," he panicked.

He heard a giggle and then the ground vanished beneath him and all he could feel was soft, fluffy fur.

Was she..? Was she holding him?!

"A-Aka?" Kanjo questioned, stuttering in embarrassment and maybe some fear. Maybe.

He felt her chest rumble with laughter.

"Kanjo, don't be scared, I got you," she replied, her warm voice soothing his nerves. He felt her adjust him and then she began to sway back and forth to the rhythm of the song. She started out humming, then began to sing and the shy Deino smiled in happiness. He could get used to this.

Soon, he was so relaxed and comfortable that he fell asleep.

Aka smiled gently down at her little friend. Honestly, she and the other females felt like big sisters to him and sometimes, it was just too hard to resist babying him just a little.

But he deserved and needed the attention, the poor thing's self-esteem was so low, it worried the others sometimes.

There was the sound of gentle knocking and Aka looked up to see Tsundora, the Aurorus.

The beautiful, motherly Pokemon smiled softly at her.

"Is he asleep?" Tsundora asked quietly.

The ice Pokemon thought of Kanjo as her own son, and while she and Juraki had unconsciously taken on the roles of mother and father to all the younger Pokemon, both had a soft spot for the youngest.

Aka nodded. "He fell asleep not too long ago."

The dinosaur Pokemon nodded in understanding. "It's understandable, since it's late. I'm surprised he stayed up as long as he did. He loves to sleep."

"Do you think something is wrong? Should we be worried?" Aka voiced with a frown.

Tsundora's expression soon mirrored the fox's own troubled countenance. "I hope not, but it will not do to dwell on the matter now. We'll have to figure it out later, for now, let the little one sleep."

With that, the ice and fire Pokemon walked out of the room and down the hallway side by side to the Deino's room that he shared with a few others.

Kanjo slept soundly in his friend's arms, the musical rhythm of her heart playing a soft, wonderful lullaby in his dreams.

* * *

_Appearances by:_

_Kanjo the Deino_

_Aka the Delphox_

_Tsundora the Aurorus_

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	6. Boys Boys Boys

_A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry this one took so long! I had family over for a couple weeks and I got ALBW for my 3DS, so I've been kinda occupied haha! Sorry about that! Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this one!_

* * *

Drabble o5.

Boys Boys Boys

* * *

"He's pretty cute, at least I think so."

"I guess so, too bad he's a colossal jerk."

"Your personalities clash because y'all are a lot alike."

"Are you comparing me to that arrogant, fluffy prick?"

Nala about doubled over with laughter at Aka's question, the other girls having succumbed to giggling a long time ago at the Delphox and Pyroar's conversation.

Most of the female Pokemon had gathered in the entertainment room, kicking the guys out in the process, to discuss girly topics, have heart to heart discussions and to talk about boys.

Well, _mostly_ to talk about boys.

Those who were not there simply were not interested or had better things to do.

Nala, who had been stretched out comfortably on the floor beside Temari's feet, had asked her vixen friend about her opinion on a certain Zoroark to get the ball rolling and thus said conversation ensued.

"You don't realize it because y'all are too busy yelling at each other, but you two are a lot alike," the Pyroar managed between giggles, her deep blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"She's right," started Yuki with a smile. "You're both stubborn, competitive and head strong. It's why you argue so much!"

The Delphox huffed in irritation. "Even if that were true, he's still a haughty _brat_ who thinks he knows everything! I mean, seriously? Just 'cause he's a _guy_ doesn't mean that he's stronger or better than me!" Aka ranted, working herself up to the point where she started to pace frantically back and forth between the couch and coffee table.

Yasa and Yuri watched her frustrated movements with amusement from their spots on the beanbags.

"Do you really hate him that much?" Yuri asked softly from Yasa's right, her bright sunny eyes looking up at the bipedal fox. The Lilligant was tucked firmly into her friend's side, the Gardevoir's arm resting on her tiny shoulders.

All the girls glanced at the one in question, waiting for an answer.

Aka seemed to deflate at the question. "Well, no. I mean, hate is a really strong and while I don't really like him, there are times when he's-," she paused, bringing her hand to her chin while trying to come up with the right word. "-tolerable. So no, I don't hate him," the fire/psychic Pokemon concluded with a nod.

"Well then, what makes him tolerable? Or rather, what do you _like_ about him?" Tsundora questioned. The Aurorus had folded herself neatly in the corner of the room with Chakrea and Tekina, a sassy Meowstic, who sat with their backs leaning against her side.

"Yeah, girl," Tekina spoke up. "There's gotta be something you like about the guy besides his good looks," the kitten-like female said with a waggle of her eyebrows, her fire like eyes gleaming.

"And don't say you don't think he's cute, because you kinda admitted you did earlier," added Temari and Nala smirked from beside the Mienshao.

The others nodded enthusiastically.

Aka frowned, feeling a little pinned and set up. She took her time, genuinely trying to think of a good answer. The girls would call her out if she gave a fake answer anyway.

A few moments passed and the girls began to get impatient.

"Well? C'mon, tell us," demanded the Medicham with a grin, her coal eyes shining.

"Well," Aka started, taking a deep breath and desperately trying to fight down the rising heat to her cheeks. "I _occasionally_ see him help others sometimes and _maybe_ it's sweet how he looks after some of the younger Pokemon and _sometimes_ him and Riku make me laugh but that's all I can think of!"

"So, Riku too, huh," cackled Tekina. "You are _such_ a heartbreaker!"

"Oh c'mon! I'm not the only one who hangs out with guys! What about Nala and Kodai? They hang out with _three_ and all are very good looking!"

It was the lioness' turn to fight down a blush as everyone's attention was redirected to her. The Arcanine in question, however, was nowhere to be found.

Aka was right though. Aside from her female best friend, Kodai, Nala's three closest friends were all guys and she loved them all, but not like that.

The first one that came to mind was Sir, the Liepard. Out of the three, he was the talkative one, the carefree one, the one that was always grinning and joking around. He had impeccable taste in almost everything and was just so metrosexual. He had stupid little pet names for her and the other guys because that's just how he was and she loved him for it.

Soul the Absol, she thought with a smile, was a lot like Fudo. Both were extremely polite and kind and willing to help with anything they could and while both were fairly even tempered, if you made one mad, you were screwed. Soul was the calm, level headed one out of her little group of friends and was a great listener and she truly didn't know what she'd do without him.

Shisen was the last to come to mind. The Luxray was the solemn, quiet one, the mysterious one, the kinda scary one who you could never tell what he was thinking. He remained a mystery to her most times, but despite this, she got along rather well with the electric lion. He didn't smile much, but that was okay. While it bothered Sir to no end, and led to many attempts to make him smile or laugh, it didn't really bother her. He was like the serious, mature big brother who had their backs and she, once again, didn't know what she'd do without him.

But that's what all three of them where, her brothers. They were her boys, right? She wasn't _attracted _to any of them, right?

..Right?

Thankfully, she wasn't left to dwell on it for long.

"Yeah, but there's no sexual tension between them, unlike you and Yami!" Tekina managed to say before howling with laughter at Aka's horrified expression. The Meowstic was practically rolling on the floor and Chakrea, who was very unsuccessful at trying _not_ to laugh, looked about ready to do the same.

"W-What about Shinpi and Kasai and Jupiter?" Aka knew she was just grasping at straws now, but she needed someone to take the attention off of her so she could think straight! She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, she was so embarrassed!

"That's low, trying to pick on someone who isn't here to defend themselves," teased Temari.

"I think Shinpi and Kasai would make a great couple," Tsundora thought aloud.

This started a 'who would make the cutest couple argument'.

"I think Aka and Riku would be the cutest together," Temari chimed with a wink.

"No way, she fits better with Yami, even if they're both in denial," Tekina said, grumbling the last part.

"Actually, I think Nala and Soul would be cute," Yuki remarked, holding a dainty hand up to hide her smirk.

"She would also be cute with Shisen," Yuri said with a shy voice.

"No, the cutest couple would definitely be Shinpi and Jupiter," Chakrea voiced with a nod.

"No, it'd be Tsundora and Juraki," Aka finally declared and everyone stopped arguing to think about it. When they realized how true the statement was, they turned and smirked at the Aurorus.

"Oh no, you leave me out of this," Tsundora laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, you two already play mom and dad for us," Aka said and the rest nodded in agreement.

Before the older Pokemon could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Temari called.

The door was pushed open and in floated their Aegislash friend, Bankai.

"Ladies, dinner is ready," he said, his telepathic voice sounding in everyone's minds.

"Thank you, Bankai," Tsundora smiled and the ghost tilted forward in a bow, then floated off to gather the others. The girls all stood and stretched a little before filing out of the room one by one.

"Well, I'd say we had a good talk," Nala commented with a smirk and everyone laughed.

The girl's laughter floated down the hallway and into the kitchen where Yokai sat with his Banette friend, Jippa.

Both straightened at the sound. "What do you think there were talking about?" Yokai questioned, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that we don't wanna know," Jippa replied and Yokai nodded in false agreement.

"You're probably right."

"Yupp."

Silence.

"You still wanna know, don't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Wanna pester Trill to see if she'll find out for us?"

"You bet."

The two pranksters smiled.

* * *

_Appearances by:_

_Nala the Pyroar_

_Aka the Delphox_

_Temari the Mienshao_

_Tsundora the Aurorus_

_Chakrea the Medicham_

_Tekina the Meowstic_

_Yuri the Lilligant_

_Yasa the Gardevoir_

_Yuki the Froslass_

_Bankai the Aegislash_

_Yokai the Gengar_

_Jippa the Banette_

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	7. Honor Thy Father and Mother

_A/N: Sorry, my internet has been total crap lately. Anywho! Here's another drabble for you guys!_

* * *

Drabble o6.

Honor Thy Mother and Father

* * *

Tsundora and Juraki watched from their spot in the doorway as some of the younger Pokemon interacted with each other, doing their own thing in different rooms of the part of the house they currently occupied.

Joka, Trill, Jippa and Yokai sat in the kitchen at the table arguing over who was the better battler, the board game in the center long forgotten.

Through the opposite doorway, Fudo could be seen at the edge of the couch with a book in his hands, his sister's head in his lap. Yasa lay stretched out on the couch with Kanjo lying on her stomach snoring softly.

"They're all such good kids," Juraki commented softly, his deep voice breaking their comfortable silence as he watched the younger ones fondly. The Tyrantum glanced at his companion with his warm, dark eyes. "They make our days interesting, maybe a little _too _interesting_._"

Tsundora smiled as she glanced meaningfully at the pranksters gathered at the table from the corner of her eye. "They mean well. They just want you to smile more," she commented, referring to events that had occurred earlier that day.

The russet colored dinosaur grumbled, "I know, but they could give me a break every once in awhile. I mean, c'mon, I'm old for Pete's sake!"

"Oh, pish posh, you are not old, because that makes me old," the female laughed lightly.

Juraki only chuckled and shook his large head.

The two older Pokemon soon lapsed back into silence and opted instead to listen to the younger Pokemon's conversation drifting from the kitchen.

"No way, _I'm_ the best out of all of us," Yokai argued. The Gengar was leaning across the table practically headbutting Joka, both had scowls on their faces.

"Maybe you _would_ be if you lost some of that baby fat of yours! Oh, wait, you're just naturally a fattie," The Goodra snapped in response.

Trill and Jippa watched with matching grins, already making bets on who'd win.

"Did you just comment on my weight, you snotty freak?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Alright, you two, cut it out," Juraki ordered, stepping forward into the kitchen to put a stop to things before they got out of hand, and with those two, things _always_ got out of hand.

"Did you hear what he called me?"

"Did you hear what _he_ called _me_?"

"What did I just say?" Juraki ground out, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Both shut up.

Suddenly, Tekina rounded the corner, the Meowstic only narrowly avoided slamming into the wall. "Guys, guys," she called, flashing a huge grin.

"What's up, girl?" Trill said, the Sableye eyeing her friend with an amused grin.

"Look what I found!"

The white and navy blue Pokemon pranced up to the others and held out her tiny paw. In her palm, was a shiny stone with blue and green crystals embedded in the sides.

"Woah," Trill breathed. "Where'd you find it?"

"C'mon, I'll show you!"

Tekina snatched her friend's hand and took off around the corner, dragging her friend along.

"Girls, wai-"

"Hey, wait for us! We wanna see!" Jippa called, cutting of Tsundora, the Banette speeding after the girls followed by Yokai and Joka.

Left alone, the two dinosaurs shook their heads and laughed.

"Kids," Juraki grinned.

Tsundora nodded with a smile. "Kids, indeed."

* * *

_Appearances by:_

_Juraki the Tyrantum_

_Tsundora the Aurorus_

_Yokai the Gengar_

_Joka the Goodra_

_Jippa the Banette_

_Trill the Sableye_

_Tekina the Meowstic_

_Fudo the Gallade_

_Yasa the Gardevoir_

_Kanjo the Deino_

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
